1. Field of the Invention
The improvement of the present application relates to interprocessor communications without a requirement for a multi-layer communication protocol being implemented through the operating systems corresponding to the processors. More particularly it relates to the direct transfer of information between application programs running on distinct processors without utilizing the services of one or both operating systems.
Transferring information between application programs is known and usually requires a complex circuit interconnection and utilization of a network protocol. One method of coupling distinct processors and their corresponding operating systems is by means of communications controller added to each system. Device drivers are normally added to be accessed by the operating systems and a common communication code or protocol is utilized to transport data. To accomplish data communications between end-node computers in a network for example, it is necessary that the end nodes each understand and apply a consistent set of services to the data that is to be exchanged.
To reduce design complexity and allow interchangeability implementation, most communication networks are organized as a series of layers or levels, each layer built upon its predecessor. The number of layers, the name and the function of each layer differ from network to network. However, in all networks, the purpose of each layer is to offer services to the higher layers, while shielding those layers from the details of how the services are actually implemented. For example telephone lines could be easily replaced by radio frequency channels at an appropriate layer.
The corresponding layers on network nodes are said to be communicating with each other but, in reality, no data are directly transferred from corresponding layers on one machine to another (except of course for the lowest or physical layer). That is, there can be no direct coupling of application programs operating on distinct or alien systems. Instead, each layer passes data and control information to the layer immediately adjacent to it, until the lowest layer is reached. At the lowest layer there is physical communication with the other machine, as opposed to the virtual communication used by all of the higher layers including the application layer.
It is therefore the primary object of the present improvement to provide a method and means for direct transfer of information between application programs running on distinct processors without utilizing the services of one or both of the corresponding operating systems.
2. Summary of the Invention
A multiple operating system computer apparatus comprises a first processor under the control of a first application program operating through a first operating system; a second processor under the control of a second application program operating through a second operating system, the second operating system providing the resource device services for the computer apparatus; and information transfer device coupled between the processors enabling the direct transfer of information between the first and second application programs without utilizing the services of the second operating system.
In a computer system including first and second application programs controlling respectively first and second processors operating through first and second operating systems, the second operating system providing services such as resource allocation, scheduling, input/output control, and data management for the computer system, the improvement comprises: logic means providing for the direct transfer of information between the first application program, and the second application program, without utilizing the services of one or both operating systems.